The Beholder
by Vanillasiren
Summary: Puck's POV on some key events in the show, ultimately leading up to his banishment in "The Gathering, Part Two." The story will include actual episode dialogue, and focus on Puck's thoughts about the Xanatos family.
1. Chapter 1

The Beholder

Summary: Puck's thoughts on the Xanatos/Fox relationship, specifically during the episode "The Eye of the Beholder." Takes some actual dialogue from the episode.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." – _Lysander, to Hermia, in Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream."_

"Lord, what fools these mortals be." – _Puck, to Oberon, in Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream."_

Puck had always thought it was all rather ridiculous.

But then he supposed that was the fun of this foolishness they called falling in love, at least when mortals did it. On that midsummer night, centuries ago, watching the young lovers in the woods of Athens, with their high-flown vows, their sighs, their smiles, their tears … they were so melodramatic, it seemed to him the night had become play and pageantry long before the Bard had written it to be so. It made him roll his eyes, even as he chuckled.

At least their quarrels did not open up the earth and split the sky, the way the fights between Oberon and Titania sometimes did. And as for that night, all had been well in the end, even between the rulers of Avalon.

The thing Puck didn't much care for, though, was that in the end, love tended to make the mortals rather dull. On the one hand, the night's merry confusion had been extremely entertaining; on the other hand, once it was over, the three couples had become … _boring_. And as far as he was concerned, there was no greater tragedy. Of course, the Athenians hadn't been especially interesting to begin with; they were more diverting as victims of circumstance than because of any special qualities they possessed.

But over the centuries, he'd come to know many mortals, interesting mortals,_ fun_ mortals, who inevitably succumbed to the tedium of domesticity once they found a mate. Normally when that happened, he'd simply bid them farewell, and find someone more exciting to play with.

This time he couldn't, however. He'd made a deal with David Xanatos, and the Puck always honored his deals.

Oh, how he hoped it would be different this time. And maybe it would. After all, dear Davey-boy had already surprised him once. He'd chosen Owen over Puck. It was entirely possible he could surprise him again.

The night of the proposal, he'd played his role to the hilt. Fox by this time was well-aware of his true nature; Xanatos had shared pretty much all his secrets with her, which Puck took as a sad sign he had indeed been felled by Cupid 's bow. But though she knew who "Owen" really was, she treated him no differently.

He remembered it well, them sitting across the table from each other, David with that almost annoyed expression on his face. Puck liked to think later that he was trying to puzzle out the least flowery, least lovey-dovey way to propose. And in his opinion, Xanatos pulled it off beautifully.

"Mary me," he'd said simply.

Fox had looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly. "Are you serious?"

Xanatos had stood then, striding over to her with careless confidence. "We're genetically compatible, highly intelligent, and have the same goals. It makes perfect sense to get married." Puck chuckled inwardly. It sounded like a sales pitch. _Perfect._ No sappy poetry for David! He quickly went to retrieve the Eye of Odin.

"True," he heard Fox say, "But what about … love?"

His ears perked up at that. He had no idea how the man would answer.

David had merely smiled, putting his arm around her, managing to seem casual without being dismissive. "I think we love each other," he said lightly. "As much as two people such as ourselves our capable of that emotion."

By that time he was standing before them, and when he opened the box, Fox's face was lit in the glow of the jewel. Her eyes were wide and eager, and for just a moment, she looked so much like her mother that it took his breath away. What untapped power lay in that frail mortal form of hers? Would she ever get to find out?

He could see she was drawn to the Eye. True, most mortals would be, but Puck liked to think that her half-fay heritage would make the engagement gift even more special to her. Xanatos had chosen well, albeit unwittingly.

"For me?"

"To seal the bargain."

She'd lifted it out of the box, clasping it in her hands.

"It's beautiful."_ Oh, but it's much more than beautiful. Can you feel it, little halfing? Can you hear the hum of its power?_

How he'd love for Fox to find her magic. That would make things around here even more fun. Perhaps the Eye could help with that. And surely, Titania wouldn't mind?

"Proposal accepted," she'd told David. He'd almost forgotten about that in his musings on Fox's magical potential.

David had clasped her hand then. He looked satisfied, almost smug. He'd seem the same expression on the man's face the last time he'd closed a lucrative business deal.

Well well well, it seemed Cupid had missed his mark – or least, merely grazed the skin, when he meant for the arrow to plunge straight into the heart. Apparently, David would not be making a fool of himself anytime soon. Good.

And the Eye of Odin did indeed awaken something in Fox. Just not in the way he'd hoped.

The attacks started soon after she began wearing it, and continued with increasing frequency. It was no surprise to either of them when they finally confirmed who – what – was behind them.

"According to the monitor her metabolism is operating a phenomenally accelerated rate. If this keeps up, her system will burn out before morning. She'll die." _And then so will I, once Queen Titania gets her hands on me. _

Never mind that he had no clue what the Eye would do to her, or that it hadn't even been his idea to give her the damn thing in the first place. Quite apart from his fondness for Fox, the thought of the Queen's wrath was enough for him to consider simply dropping his mortal guise and tracking her down himself, ripping the Eye away from if he had to – assuming he actually could. Or perhaps placing a discreet call to "Anastasia" would be in order…

"Incredible," Xanatos was saying. His voice was as smooth as ever, his manner calm and controlled. "If I'd known the Eye of Odin had that kind of power, I'd never had just given it away." He shrugged. "Well, spilled milk. Let's move on to plan B."

But as the man turned away from him, he saw the slump of his shoulders, saw him clench and unclench his fists, heard the sharp intake of breath.

David was scared. He was really scared for her.

And truth be told, so was he.

Later, after the first failed attempt to get the Eye away from Fox, Xanatos returned to the Eyrie Building.

"It would appear that Plan B has not been entirely successful."

"True, but now Plan C is in place. Goliath and company are, as usual, determined to thwart me. They'll put out all the stops to get the Eye away from Fox before I do." A small, self-satisfied smile. "They'll do all my work for me."

"I fail to see how it will be any easier to get the Eye from the gargoyles than from Fox." _But it's not about the Eye, is it, Davey-boy? It never was._

_It's about her._

Perhaps Cupid's aim had been better than he'd thought. In any case, for Fox's sake, it still seemed like a good plan.

But then of course, naturally, Goliath had to go mucking it all up. Of all the nights for the big dumb rock to actually decide to grow a brain … okay, so that wasn't fair, the gargoyle leader wasn't a genius, but he was nobody's fool. But damn it, he had lousy timing!

And then David had been … _honest_ with Goliath. He'd said the situation was out of his control, something he couldn't handle. The gargoyle didn't understand how much that admission had cost the man's pride, but Puck did.

"Why should I help her?" Goliath asked him.

"Because you know what's it like to lose someone you love." So there it was then. Love had reduced David Xanatos to this. Humbling himself before an adversary and begging for his aid.

Pity. Oh well, at least David still had the foresight to plant a tracker on Goliath.

And yet …

Well, whatever. Eventually, with Goliath's help, Xanatos had apparently managed to get the Eye away from Fox, and she'd reverted back to her normal, mortal, wonderfully non-magical self.

Poor, dear little halfing. What a nightmare she'd been through. But at least it was over now.

And with any luck, Titania would never know a thing about it.

"She's alive," Goliath said. _Thank whatever deities the mortals worship these days!_ "The Eye," he continued. "Give it to me."

David's gloved hand closed briefly around the jewel. "A trade?"

"Let's just say, I don't trust you with it."

For just a moment, he thought Xanatos might argue, but the man didn't even hesitate. He just nodded and handed the Eye over to Goliath.

_That's an awful lot of power for you to pass up, Davey-boy. I never thought I'd see the day._

"So now you know my weakness."

"Only you would regard love as a weakness." Xanatos scowled, and Puck was confused. What did Goliath mean, that only_ he_ would … but love _was_ a weakness. Plain and simple.

Wasn't it?

Enough of this. Fox was safe, that was what mattered. Things had been much too serious lately. Now they could be good fun again.

"Actually, Mr. Xanatos, I believe he's right. You've never looked more heroic." _Just please tell me this isn't the start of a new trend._

"A momentary lapse, I assure you." _Good! Because heroes are _boring_. Love her if you must, but don't you dare go getting soft on me, Davey-boy._

Then Fox had woken up. She asked what had happened, and David, cradling her in his arms, had told her it was just a bad dream. He'd looked at her with such tenderness, and she'd looked at him with such trust … for some reason, it almost made Puck think of …

Amusing, Puck reminded himself. This was amusing. David Xanatos just continued to surprise him.

Perhaps this love thing wasn't so bad after all.

For mortals, of course.

"Goliath had the right idea. Let's go home."

As Owen, the Puck allowed himself to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beholder Part Two 

Summary: Puck reflects on the nature of love and family. There are episode references, mostly to "Vows," and "Outfoxed," as he ruminates on the potential consequences of Fox's pregnancy.

Author's Note: Although this story was intended as a one-shot, I've decided I may make this a brief series of vignettes from Puck's perspective, leading up to his banishment. Provided anyone is interested in reading that sort of thing.

Puck hadn't expected this.

Though really, he damn well should have. Especially after that "genetically compatible" line Xanatos had thrown out the night he proposed to Fox. Although David was still trying to achieve literal immortality, he clearly wasn't above going the conventional, more symbolic route as well. Puck knew that mortals often felt having children was the closest they could come to a sense of timelessness, of living forever. And he certainly wouldn't begrudge his human friend for that natural inclination.

He just hadn't thought about it. And he hadn't thought it would happen so quickly. But then, perhaps that hadn't been dear Davey-boy's intention. Yes, the man had made it a habit of planning absolutely everything, but somehow, Puck thought he hadn't meant to start a family with Fox quite so quickly. He was almost certain the child had been conceived slightly before the wedding – not unwanted, just unplanned.

It could still be quite good fun, he told himself. Puck liked children. He liked how their minds were so much more open to magic than the typical human adult these days – they were more open to any possibilities, really. He still remembered playing with Coyote's little halfing pup, centuries ago; he often thought how sad it was the boy had lived and died never knowing his own magic, except for that brief moment he had been far too young to remember. Now the bloodline was so thinned, he doubted that any of the Mazas had even the faintest whisper of power from their trickster ancestor.

Fox's child might still have potential though. True, he or she would only be a quarter fay, but …

It was this line of thought that made Puck start to worry.

He'd always wondered if Titania was disappointed her daughter apparently possessed no magic. Had she wanted to teach her? Had she ever even considered it? But of course, instructing her daughter in the ways of the fair folk would mean revealing herself for what she really was. And wouldn't that mean breaking Oberon's law? Wouldn't that be directly interfering in human affairs? Even if the human in question was also her own child? Yet apparently the law did not stop her or any of their people from having children with mortals, so … ?

Oberon's edicts could be very confusing sometimes. It made Puck's head hurt if he thought too much about it too much.

In any case, he had little doubt that if Fox had been instructed in magic from a young age, she would have been quite a formidable opponent. He used to think the little halfing would have been no match for himself or any other full-fledged fay, even if she'd been properly trained, but over the years he'd begun to reconsider. Titania was one of the most powerful among their race, after all, perhaps even as powerful as Oberon himself, and Fox took after her in a lot of ways.

Except of course, for the way that Titania might have most wanted her to.

No one else was bothered by "Anastasia's" reaction to the pregnancy news, but he was. Fox had told David first, of course, and then Halycon, and finally her mother, who was understandably excited. And then came all her talk about the baby's potential. To anyone else, it would not have sounded ominous, but …

He didn't want to think that way. True, he implemented the new security measure immediately, but he didn't want to tell Xanatos about it, didn't want to tell the man what he feared.

David actually felt _liked _by his mother-in-law, and he didn't want to take that away from him if he didn't have to, not when "Anastasia" seemed to be the only grandparent in this budding family tree who didn't look on poor Davey-boy with a degree of displeasure. Even his own father disapproved of him, something which Puck knew caused his friend pain.

As Owen, Puck had overheard – okay fine, he had eavesdropped – when David shared the news about Fox's pregnancy with his father. Of course, he'd only heard one side of the conversation, but it had still been very telling.

"Hi, Pop." For once, the casualness in David's voice sounded forced. He watched, standing outside the office, as the man frowned, apparently displeased by whatever was being said on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean why am I calling? You're my father, can't I just –" A pause, and then a sigh. "No, no, I'm _not_ going to prison again. But I'm so glad that's still the first place your mind goes whenever I call."

A longer pause, and then: "Yes it is," David said angrily. "You asked me the same thing when I called to invite you to the wedding! For god's sake, Pop, one little mistake and –" Another pause as Petros was apparently speaking. "Now you listen to me, I served my time, I paid my debt. If you're going to bring this up every time we talk, I'll just stop – well fine then!" David was nearly shouting now. "You want to know why I really called, _father_? I wanted to tell you my wife was pregnant! I wanted to share that with you. I thought you might actually be happy for us, but now I see I shouldn't have bothered, because I'm sure you'll be just as disappointed in my child as you are in me!"

David abruptly hung up, and, in an uncharacteristic show of temper, hurled his cell phone across the room. He stood there, fists clenched, looking like he wanted to hit something … or someone.

Careful not reveal himself, he watched the man with fascination, and felt a small twinge of sympathy which surprised him.

_You have disappointed me, Puck, with your stubborn refusal to take anything seriously._

_Forgive me, my lord. I thought I amused you._

_Amusement is not enough._

The phone lay on the floor, and after a moment, it started ringing. David scowled and walked over to his desk, doing his best to ignore the sound. After a moment, however, he turned around. Slowly, he walked over to where the phone lay on the floor. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello," he said coolly. Then another sigh, and, "No, no. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have … it's just, I mean come on Pop, every time I … you're right, you're right, let's not started fighting about it again." Another pause, and then a slight smile. "Thank you. Yes, we're very excited. No, it doesn't really matter to me, as long as the baby's healthy. But uh … I was thinking …"

For once in his life, David Xanatos actually looked awkward. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and sounded strangely unsure of himself when he continued.

"I was wondering if it would be okay with you if we named the baby after mom."

A long pause, and then: "Well naturally, but it could work either way, you know. If it's a girl, yes, we'd name her Alexandra, but if it's but if it's a boy, I thought we could call him Alexander. Yes, I've already talked to Fox about it, and she likes the idea, so … really?"

He'd never seen the man look so vulnerable, not since the night his then-fiancé had almost lost her life. He seemed almost like a child himself for a moment.

"Thanks, Poppa." He'd never head David call his father that. "Okay. Good. We'll talk soon. Goodbye."

So perhaps in the end, David relationship with his father wasn't as bad as all that, but it was still very difficult. What's more, Puck suspected the fact that his father-in-law hated him bothered the man just a little more than he liked to admit.

But Fox's mother was another matter entirely. She had always treated him kindly. She'd been happy with him because he made her daughter happy. She'd approved of their relationship and their marriage, and was thrilled at the news of a baby. In her mortal guise or out of it, she could thoroughly charm anyone, and she'd charmed David. She had even perhaps – who was he kidding, probably – played on his long-dormant need for a mother figure in his life, after he'd lost his own when he was so young.

But Puck's worries had started even before the pregnancy news. He felt the first flicker of unease when she wasn't at their wedding. He knew Halcyon would never come, but even David's father, despite their issues, had been invited and had shown up. He knew the couple had been disappointed, even hurt, when Anastasia had told them she would be unable to attend the ceremony. She'd been exceedingly polite about it all, of course, and made it clear it wasn't because she disapproved of the union. She gave them some very plausible excuse, which Puck was sure had been complete and utter nonsense. He could think of only one reason she would have missed it.

She was reconciling with Oberon.

Or at the very least, the two were of them talking again. Of that much he was certain. Ages ago, he'd been quite upset when they divorced, not for their sakes, but because their ridiculous love affair and its equally ridiculous ending had been the cause of the banishment from Avalon.

But centuries of time in the mortal world had made the paradise of home grow distant in his memory. These days, what he remembered most was the boredom. Oh sure, there had been a time when he'd longed to return, but now, he had no desire to go back. At least, not yet. He had hoped the rulers of Avalon would stay split up, at least for a few more centuries, for surely it would mean Oberon would delay the Gathering that much longer. His pride alone would demand he not face his people without his Queen by his side.

It was still possible they might not get back together yet. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself. But somehow he doubted it. They'd spent centuries quarreling and making up; this particular tiff had just lasted a lot longer than the others. They always returned to each other in the end. It was inevitable, he supposed.

True love and all that crap.

Puck was getting nervous. If Oberon and Titania had indeed reconciled, if the time of the Gathering was indeed approaching, he'd begin to feel it any day now. It would be easy to ignore it in the beginning, to pretend he didn't notice. But it would always be there, tugging at his consciousness, until he recognized it for what it was: a summons home.

He didn't want to go. He had to find some way to get out of it.

But he didn't know what to do.

Love really did have the most irritating way of spoiling all his fun.

_To be continued …? _

*My thanks to shadowwriter01 for the suggestion of continuing this story.*


	3. Chapter 3

The Beholder Part Three

Summary:  In which Puck snatches defeat from the jaws of victory. Focuses mostly on his thoughts during "Future Tense," with a lot of dialogue taken from that episode.

"And now, my lady wife, now it is time for the Gathering." – _Oberon, to Titania, in "Ill Met by Moonlight."_

"Owen, are you alright?"

David Xanatos was looking at him with some concern, and Puck couldn't blame him. They'd been quite calmly discussing the company's latest business venture when he had suddenly gasped and shivered, precisely as if he'd been struck by a blast of icy cold wind. But for the moment, he could not answer.

_She had been right. _

The Gathering was upon them, beginning even now. Oberon had spoken the words. He could ignore the call no longer. He would have to leave here, leave all this delightful fun, give up the game, go toddling back to Avalon.

Avalon. Avalon was … paradise. Avalon, with its eternal summer and its sweet breezes and its powerful magic – oh its _magic_, its lifeblood,_ his_ lifeblood, the sense of it thrumming through him, making him feel safe and strong and _home_ …

He'd be so happy to be back there.

Well, at least he would for about the first five minutes or so. Possibly longer, but he doubted it.

After that, he'd be bored to tears.

After all, whatever was there to _do_ on Avalon that he hadn't done a thousand times before? Piss off the Weird Sisters, plot mischief with his fellow tricksters (well, at least Coyote), play another prank on grumpy old Odin …

All of those things were fun, but they got old_ really_ fast.

Of course, there was another very pleasant activity he could engage in, one that never proved tiresome, but after all these centuries, Puck suspected it would take some rather creative persuasion on his part. Not that he wasn't up to the challenge, but as she wasn't planning on going back either …

Really, it wasn't the returning home part that bothered him so much as the staying home. Back before the banishment, in the days when they all could come and go as they pleased, Puck would frequently revisit Avalon in between excursions in the mortal world. And when he got tired of its paradise, he could simply leave.

But this time would be different. For just as the length of time for the banishment had been indefinite, so would it be with the Gathering, he was sure. Oberon was funny that way…

"Owen!" Xanatos' tone had shifted from puzzled concern to borderline panic. He blinked and composed himself, rapidly recovering the stoic demeanor of his mortal guise.

"Forgive me, sir." He said smoothly. "My mind was … elsewhere for a moment."

"I'll say. You looked like you'd seen a ghost or something."

"I appreciate your concern sir, but I'm perfectly fine." He attempted a reassuring smile, but then he remembered that was something Owen didn't really do. So he launched back into the discussion of the business at hand, trying hard to ignore the imperious voice in the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn't scratch. It was Oberon's words, his summons, his command, over and over: _Come home come home come home_.

There was a way out of this. There had to be…

And then it came to him. So obvious, so simple. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

The Gate. Goliath had the Phoenix Gate. If he could get Goliath to give it to him, he could try bribing Oberon with it. That just might work!

As soon as his meeting with Xanatos was over, he excused himself for the rest of the evening. Owen may have been the hardest working assistant a mortal ever had, but still, he did have some time to himself. Time to be himself, and wear his true form again.

Owen's smooth blonde hair and sensible business attire gave way to the Puck's wild, flowing white locks and brightly colored jester's garb. Silently, he sent out his magical energy, gradually feeling a picture form in his mind …

A skiff. There was Detective Maza, the beast Bronx (he really _should've_ gone with the Chihuahua), the "new" gargoyle Angela that David had met in Arizona (he wondered if Coyote would be sore at him about that whole business), and … Goliath.

"Oberon is gathering his magical children home to Avalon," he heard Goliath say. "I wish Avalon would finally send us home as well."

"You and me both," Maza said.

"I miss the trio and Hudson. I've give much to see Manhattan's spires again."

Puck grinned. Oberon's law forbade him from directly interfering in human affairs, but how nice of Goliath to give him the perfect loophole to exploit. If Luna* didn't hate him so much, he'd almost think Fate was on his side.

A flash of lightning was all it took for him to come up with his plan. He was actually rather pleased with himself. A most elaborate ruse it was. A most delicious nightmare.

"Attention. By entering these waters you are violating Manhattan national sovereignty. Prepare for apprehension."

This was going to be such fun! But he'd have to be careful not to get carried away. Eyes on the prize and all that.

But it was such a magnificently _twisted_ world he'd created to obtain his prize. Rather brilliant, if Puck did say so himself. And who knew, some of it might even come true…

It was kind of funny when "Brooklyn" punched Goliath in the face. But then he had to listen to Goliath blather on for a while. He decided the situation needed some pathos, so he brought out an eye-less Broadway, mentioned the deaths of Maggie, Talon, and Coldstone.

"If there were anything I could do to change this …" Goliath said, bowing his head.

Inwardly, Puck smiled. "Wait a minute. The Phoenix Gate. Tell me you have it."

Goliath took out the Gate and showed it to him. Oh, if not for those damn rules, he could have just snatched it right out of his talons! But as it was … "We've got to go back and stop all this from ever happening!"

"Impossible," Goliath said, putting the Gate way. "Time is like a river, correcting its course against any change. History cannot be altered."

What the … ? _That is the stupidest pile of self-righteous crap I have ever heard! What the hell do you know about time, you big dumb rock!_

Inwardly, Puck fumed. "Look around you, Goliath. What have we got to lose by trying?"

But Goliath was more interested in "fixing" things in the present, damn him.

_Oh well. If at first you don't succeed_ … time to introduce another player onto his stage.

Puck had to admit, it was quite enjoyable seeing the shock on Goliath's face as Brooklyn and Demona embraced. But then it was Puck's turn to be thrown for a loop.

"But … I thought Demona had chosen Thailog."

_Well shoot._ Who knew Ms. Psycho-Gargoyle would hook up with Goliath's clone … actually, yeah. He probably should have seen that one coming. She had major issues after all.

"Yeah but …"

_Um?_

"…Thailog was killed in the Clone Wars."

_Yeah, sure. Okay, so it's a Star Wars reference. Whatever, it still works._

And now, time for Cyborg Lex! He needed to keep Goliath as off-balance as possible.

He was especially proud of the next bit ... though it was a little disturbing, even to him.

"I knew Xanatos was evil," Goliath said (_Evil? Really? Haven't you ever heard of amorality? You really ought to try it some time…_), "But to destroy his own son…"

_The real David would never do something like that._

"He didn't die in vain," Cyborg Lex said. "I got a fix on the signal. Believe it or not, it was coming from the Great Hall in the old castle."

"Xanatos is on to us," Brooklyn snarled. "Our only course of action is a preemptive strike."

"Attack the pyramid?" Demona scoffed.

"Unless someone has a more timely solution." He looked pointedly at Goliath, who only glared back and went on about rescuing his daughter and his human girlfriend. _So stubborn..._

Well, fine. He was just going to have to take things up a notch then.

But he'd play fair; he'd give Goliath an out. And so "Demona" appealed the parental instincts he'd apparently developed.

"You must protect our daughter. Give her the Phoenix Gate so she may hide in the past."

"Hiding is never a solution."

Oh, for …

_Yes it _is_, damn it! I know someone who's hiding from Oberon right now, and if she's smart, I'm _sure _it'll work! Will you just give me the Gate already!_

Well, that did it. No more Mr. Nice Puck. If Goliath thought things were bleak before …

Claw, Matt, and Bronx died quickly. Then it was time for Cyborg Lex to be "captured." He had a nice big juicy reveal planned about him planned later. Oh, all the wonderfully winding turns in his little dystopian future! Speaking of which …

"Broadway!" Goliath screamed. He cradled his fallen comrade in his arms. "Hold on Broadway. If you can last until sunrise, you'll be healed."

"Oh yes, the sun. Can you see it, Goliath? It's beautiful."

_Wow. I deserve an Emmy for this. Or an Oscar. Or something._

Soon after, an enraged Goliath roared into the main hall, and then it was time to transport him to cyberspace to meet the Xanatos program. And he had to admit, he rather liked how Goliath handled that reveal.

"You're not immortal. You're not even Xanatos. The real Xanatos at his worst would not have done what you've done."

_Thank you!_ Yes, of course, David would _never_ act like this. He'd do plenty of sneaky, underhanded, not-so-nice things (that was why Puck enjoyed his company so much, after all), but killing his own kid? No way. If Goliath could recognize that, maybe there was hope for him yet.

When "Xanatos" made the sun rise, Puck made sure "Demona" reverted to her human form.

"Well Demona, I see Puck's spell of transformation even works in cyberspace." He _was_ rather proud of that bit of magic.

Brooklyn and Angela died in quick succession, followed by Demona, but of course, not before she yelled out some helpful advice to Goliath. He figured he had to throw the poor guy a bone after all that torment, so he let the gargoyle defeat the Xanatos program … eventually.

Next, it was time for the big reveal with Lexington. _Oh Goliath, don't you know it's always the one you least suspect? _

And then, predictably, after killing the traitor, Goliath fled with "Elisa."

"We've lost Goliath. It was all for nothing. You heard Lex, the countdown wasn't stopped. The Xanatos program is spreading all over the globe. There's only one chance left. The Phoenix Gate."

"It's too late." _Seriously? _"Even if we could change the past, I'm too weak to use it."

"Then let me try. There's nothing to lose." _So close, so close to victory … _"Give it to me, Goliath."

"Here," _Finally! "_Take it."

And then … instead of handing it over, he simply shook it out of the pouch and let it fall to the ground.

_Son of a …!_

Instinctively, "Elisa" reached for the Gate, but was of course unable to touch it. _Argh._

"Give it to me."

"Too weak."

"No you're not. Put it in my hand."

Goliath's eyes, clouded over in pain and fatigue, suddenly widened and grew clear. _Oh crap._

"Give it to me, now." Puck realized too late that he had overplayed his hand.

"No," Goliath growled. And then he was sitting up, standing up, growing stronger. "You're not Elisa. Who are you?"

"No, no! Not now!" As the magic of his illusion faded away, a very frustrated Puck reverted to his true form. "I was so close, so close!"

"Puck! This is your doing? Why?"

So Puck had told him why, not that the gargoyle cared. And because his defeat had put him in such a foul mood, he couldn't resist taunting Goliath about whether his illusion had been a dream or a prophecy. Honestly, he had no idea himself, though he wouldn't have told him even if he did.

"Wake up." And with that, he released Goliath from his nightmare.

Afterwards, he hung around, undetectable by mortal senses, just long enough to see the gargoyle throw the Phoenix Gate into the time stream, apparently for the sole purpose of making sure Puck would never get his hands on it.

He let out a string of obscenities in language that hadn't been spoken for thousands of years, and transported himself back to the Eyrie Building.

Oh, but he had come so _close_! And it had been such an enjoyable little game. Normally, Puck liked to think of himself as graceful loser, but this time was different. Because when all the fun was over, he was still left with the same problem.

He was still being summoned back to Avalon.

He still didn't want to go.

And he still didn't know what to do about it.

Goliath was really, _really _lucky that the Puck wasn't one to hold a grudge.

*For those of you who haven't geeked out on Gargwiki like I have, Luna is one of the Weird Sisters, the white-haired one, and according to Greg Weisman is the Sister of Fate.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beholder Part Four

Summary: Puck's thoughts during "The Gathering, Part One." Once again featuring episode dialogue (no, I don't have it memorized).

"He forgets that he is mine to command." – _Oberon about Puck, in "The Gathering, Part One."_

He was so … small.

Well, of course he was small. He was a baby.

A baby with reddish-blonde hair, though Puck suspected it would later darken, and be closer to his mother's shade. He had her eyes too, and her pale skin, but the rest was all his father. Fox's coloring and David's features combined to make a very pretty babe indeed.

But still, all this fuss over such a little thing….

Such a little thing …

He wondered how much a fully-grown Alexander would look like the illusion he'd conjured up for Goliath's little dream.

He wondered if he'd even get to see him grow up.

At this rate, probably not.

_Come home come home come home_, Oberon's voice commanded in his mind.

_Not yet not yet not yet_, the Puck screamed soundlessly back.

_I'm having too much fun._

The mortal world was simply too amusing for him to give up on at present.

Case in point, the look on Vogel's face when Petros Xanatos asked if the two of them were related.

"I can assure you sir, we are not." Priceless, just priceless.

Owen couldn't help but smirk. Inside his head, the Puck giggled madly. How could the tedium of Avalon compare to this?

"And may I present Fox's mother, Anastasia Renard."

"It's no longer Renard. I have remarried."

"Remarried?" Oh, poor Halycon. Poor dear, dying mortal, still besotted, still smitten. He clutched her hand. "When? Who?"

"My first husband."

_Oh crap!_

"I … I have some things to attend to, elsewhere. Excuse me." He didn't know why he was so shocked, so shaken. He should've seen this coming. He _did_ see this coming.

It was just … just … just … _damn it!_

Owen sighed. Time to implement those security measures.

Later, Owen walked into the room where the family was gathered around mother and son. All of them were completely absorbed in admiring the baby, including Anastasia.

Not, not Anastasia. She was Titania. And she was once again the wife of Oberon, once again Queen of Avalon and the Third Race. She was a force to be reckoned with, and he needed to remember that.

She called Alexander "my little prince." To anyone else, it would have sounded sweet. But he knew better, and it made him shiver.

_But she perforce withholds the lovéd boy/Crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy …*_

Owen clasped Xanatos' shoulder briefly and managed to keep his voice from shaking. "A word, sir." He paused. "It is imperative that you do not leave either Fox or your son alone with Anastasia."

David's eyes widened and he immediately turned to look at her. By the time he looked back, Owen was gone.

Puck reappeared in his true form in the main hall, just behind the tapestry Bronx had been clawing at the last time he was in the Eyrie Building. It was a quiet spot, a secret spot, but the dark seclusion of it did nothing to soothe his panicky mood.

He needed to think. There had to be a way out of this, for all of them. A way that didn't involve ripping his family apart.

_His_ family …?

_Never get too attached to mortals, or you will pay a painful price_, whispered a distinctly feminine and slightly mocking voice inside his head.

"I'm _not_ attached!"

_Liar._

"Oh shut up!" Puck snapped. "Aaaand … I'm talking to myself. Great. At this rate, I'll go as mad as Mab."

Suddenly, there was the sound of footfalls in the great hall. Puck froze, not daring to move, as he heard the unmistakable voice of Oberon.

"A pleasant conceit."

The Lord of Avalon _himself_ had come to get him? Puck hadn't expected that. Of course, he'd been anticipating being dragged back home, but surely Oberon would have designated the actual collection of his wayward servant to someone else? He'd always thought his lord would send the Weird Sisters after him. No doubt those three bitches would enjoy hunting him down.

But for him to actually do his own dirty work? Was Puck really that important to "Big Daddy" Oberon, even after all these centuries?

The thought left him both flattered and terrified.

He heard the whine and growl of a dog. The beast had his scent, he was sure of it. It was all over now. Puck shut his eyes tight, willing himself to be invisible to senses both mortal and immortal, even as he knew the effort was futile.

"What's this?" Oberon sounded distracted. The dog whined again. "Puck can wait." _Whew! _"Titania is near."

Puck transported himself back to his office and once again took on the guise of Owen. He didn't like to think what was going on right now. David was a remarkable man, but he was still human, still mortal. Fox and Alexander were not. At least, not entirely. And with Titania's urging, Oberon could very well decide that meant either or both of them were subject to the Gathering, just as he himself was …

He tried to picture it, the three of them, going to Avalon together. Fox would feel at home as soon as she set foot on the island, he was sure of it. She would feel the power coursing through her, the magic that was her birthright. Alex would feel it too.

And all the court would dote on him, Titania's grandson, the little prince, and Puck would teach him all his best tricks, and he would be the cleverest babe ever to grace the shores of that fair isle, and they would all be so happy.

And then Puck would get bored.

And David would be … alone.

Speaking of which, it wasn't long before the man himself marched into Owen's office. "Did you know that Anastasia was actually Titania?"

"Yes, I did," he said calmly. That was the beauty of Owen. He could be stoic when the Puck was nearly jumping out of his skin. Thank goodness for that.

"Then you knew that she came here to steal my son." Apparently Oberon had decided that only Alex was to go home. The Queen must have been disappointed.

And as for David …. well, David had never spoken to him in this way before. Oh sure, there were times when he'd seen the man frustrated, angry, impatient. But there was a sharp edge to his voice now, a strong note of distrust. Puck was surprised by how much it stung.

"No, but I feared it." He handed Xanatos a disk. "This contains security measures which I have already implemented."

"Who authorized this?"

"I did, sir. As soon as I learned that Fox was expecting." _Did you really think I'd leave you unarmed, Davey boy?_ "Everything has been built to my precise specifications."

"Excellent." The man regained a measure of his wonderfully brash cockiness, smiling at the disk he held in his hands.

"There are two things to remember. One: Energy is energy, whether generated by science or sorcery. Two: Oberon is vulnerable to iron. His magics are powerless against it."

_Just … just don't kill him with iron or anything, all right? He may be a pompous jackass, but he's still …_

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Owen." But he was already on his way out the door. "Wait, where are you going, we've got a fight on our hands!"

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Xanatos, but this is one battle in which I cannot risk becoming involved."

He barely had time to register the shock on the man's face before he turned and left.

_You don't understand_, he wanted to say.

_I'm in so much trouble, David. Oberon is … I … I can't face him. I just can't. Not even for you, my fellow trickster, my dear mortal. He's already so angry at me for not coming home. I don't know what he'll do to me if he finds me out. I _have_ stay out of it. Please don't hate me._

But Owen said none of those things. He just marched out the door, and then out of the building, back ramrod straight, jaw tight, mouth set in a grim, determined line.

For all that he enjoyed his company, David Xanatos was still just a mortal, after all. He needed to remember that. The Puck could find amusement elsewhere. He always did.

He was leaving, and he was _not_ looking back.

*From Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night's Dream, Act II, Scene I.


	5. Chapter 5

The Beholder Part Five

Summary: Puck's thoughts during "The Gathering, Part II."

Author's Note: I'm not too thrilled with how this came out, but here it is. Feel free to criticize.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

What _was _he doing back here?

The Puck was not a hero.

The Puck was not a savior.

Most importantly, the Puck was not a moron.

Oberon was powerful. More powerful than Puck had ever been or ever would be. He had no chance of defeating him.

But here he was, back at the castle.

The city had been deathly quiet, save for the sound of pouring rain. Oberon had put all the humans to sleep. Puck had wondered the streets in the mortal form he'd created, letting the rain soak him, chill him, not caring.

He'd just watched.

Watched as Oberon grew to monstrous size, punching the barrier around the building, the force field he'd so carefully helped to construct. Watched as the gargoyles – _the gargoyles!_ – flew towards the Eyrie Building, apparently on the way to aid Xanatos.

Who had told them what was happening, anyway? He couldn't imagine …

In any case, they proceeded to do battle against the Lord of Avalon, all for the sake of their enemy.

_Meanwhile, _you _couldn't even be bothered to stay …_

"Shut up! What is this, do I have a conscience now? Is Jiminy Cricket going to show up and burst into song?"

It was good all the humans were asleep. That wasn't a very Owen thing to say.

Oh, but he'd tried. He'd tried not to care. He'd tried to make it funny. He'd watched and waited and inwardly trembled, all the while trying to crack jokes to himself.

_Look, it's KING KONG Oberon!_

_Look, a giant blue smurf is attacking the Eyrie building!_

"Anger clouds my judgment…" _Look, Oberon quotes _Star Wars_, just like me! _

And then his lord had brought the freezing rain, and Renard's airship went down, and … Oberon had gone beneath the building.

He hadn't anticipated that. The force field stopped at ground level. So much for his security measures. Before he could even blink, the field was gone.

Also before he could even blink, his feet had been carrying him towards the building. He'd stopped mid-stride and looked down at them, scowling.

_Stupid feet._

But as soon as he'd looked back up again, the forward motion continued. He sighed.

_So much for not looking back._

When he arrived, gargoyles and humans lay strewn about the ground, including David in his new iron armor. Oberon's handiwork.

And Oberon himself looked … gaunt. Withered. Weakened. Someone must have got him with iron really good.

The thought left Puck simultaneously discomfited and relieved.

"Finally," Oberon said. "All the nuisances have been eliminated."

"I'm afraid my lord, there's one nuisance left." Owen strode in, and rolled up his sleeve.

"Do you really think a stone fist will stop me, human?"

The Lord of Avalon couldn't even see through his mortal guise. He could still leave. Still run away, and Oberon would be none the wiser.

"Owen," Xanatos said, "I knew you'd come back."

_Oh bullshit, David. You knew no such thing._

"It was against my better judgment, Mr. Xanatos, I assure you." _It was my feet. They seem to have developed a mind of their own. _"Nevertheless …"

And he tucked his glasses safely in his shirt pocket, just as he had when he'd revealed himself to David, years ago. He spun and spun and spun, and he let his magic come back to him, all the wild, thrilling power of it at his fingertips.

This was going to be foolish. This was going to be futile.

This was going to be _fun_.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Puck!"

No one applauded, sadly. No one even gasped. He wished he could spare a glance for Goliath's reaction, but for the moment, Oberon held his gaze, and he could not look away.

"So, my servant Puck ignores our summons to serve a _human_." His voice dripped with contempt.

"I know what you're thinking: how the mighty have fallen. But I can explain."

"I am uninterested in your explanation. Stand aside, or suffer the consequences."

_Not scared. I am _not_ scared. _"But it's such a _good_ explanation. And I brought visual aids!"

_Let me tell you a story. My stories have always amused you, my lord, have they not?_

And from the castle rubble, he magicked up the figure of Oberon's wife.

"Once upon a time … I spotted Queen Titania, posing as the human, Anastasia." Said figure than proceeded to kick him to the ground. Oberon glared at him.

"You dare attack me?"

_Eep. Not scared, not scared! _"Don't interrupt. I'm on a roll." And the stone figure held onto Oberon, giving Puck a captive audience, as he danced about like the jester he was.

"I was intrigued. What was so special about these mortals that would make the queen tarry among them?" A stone figure of Halcyon appeared. "I decided to join the employ of Anastasia's husband Renard in order to find out." Rocks fired at Oberon, and he winced and groaned at the blows.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"But who to be? What role should the Puck play?" He tapped the tree, and let his magic wash over it, molding it into the shape he wanted. _Oh, oh, just wait, you're going to love this part, you're going to think it's funny, I promise!_ "And that's when I noticed one Preston Vogel, the stiffest and – ahem – most wooden mortal on the face of the earth."

_Get it? Wooden? Get it? No? No laugh? Not even a smile? Not even a twitch of the lips? Come on! Everyone loves a bad pun! _

_Very well then …_

The large wooden figure grabbed Oberon and threw him. If Puck was going to piss his master off, he might as well go for broke.

"The trickster has played many parts over the millennia, but never that of straight man. I determined to out-Vogel Vogel and created Owen Burnett!"

And the wooden figure took on the shape of the solid, dependable man, the part he'd so happily created for himself, so wonderfully and completely contrary to his own capricious nature.

"Owen" held fast, and the mighty Lord of Avalon could not break free.

Owen was just like Vogel. Only smarter and stronger.

Not to mention better looking, if he did say so himself.

"I loved being Owen! But I hated working for Anastasia and Renard. Sweet kids, but boring." He patted the stone figures, and they quickly took on the forms of Alex's parents.

"I much preferred their daughter Fox and her then-boyfriend David Xanatos." _Look at them! Look at how cool they are! _"They were many things, but never dull. The truth is, we made quite a team. I couldn't resist revealing myself to Xanatos and offering him this delightful choice. One wish from the Puck … or a lifetime of service from Owen. He chose _Owen_."

He couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice. It still amazed him, even now.

Oberon, the Lord of Avalon, was on the ground before him. He scowled, and as he spoke, his withered visage healed. "I can see his choice impressed you, Puck." He stood up. Now he was at his full strength, and Puck could feel the power emanating from him, and the rage. "So much so that you side with this human against your lord and master."

"Not if you don't make me!" For the first time, Puck let some of his fear seep through. "Can't you forget about the kid and put off the Gathering for a few more centuries?" _I know at least one other person who doesn't want to go back yet... _"I'm sure we'll be happy to report to Avalon by then."

Oberon glared at him. His gaze was cold and hard. Just like Mab's. The one small comfort he took was that his features did not twist into a cruel smile, as hers would have done.

"Oberon does not compromise. Oberon _commands_!"He roared the last word, theatrically loud. It would have been funny … if the force of his lord's magic hadn't knocked him over, obliterated his statutes, and sent him, Goliath, and Xanatos sprawling.

_Owie!_

He got up, with difficulty.

"We have to get to my son!" David was frantic.

For some reason, Puck's eyes fell on Goliath, who looked grim but determined. He scowled at Puck, but also nodded.

_Yup, we're on the same side right now. No, I don't believe it either._

So Puck transported them all downstairs, and they burst through the door –

And were promptly frozen in place by Titania.

_Well, so much for going out in a blaze of glory …_

All this, all this fuss and fighting, over such a little thing …

Such a little thing …

And there was Fox, sprawled on the floor … poor, dear, little halfing … how could Titania do this to her own daughter?

Lord Oberon leaned over the baby's crib. Alex began to cry.

_And jealous Oberon would have the child/Knight of his train to trace the forests wild…*_

But this was different. This one wasn't his to take.

This wasn't fun anymore. Puck felt sick.

And then …

He heard Fox scream out "No!"

And he saw _magic_ glowing in her eyes, streaming from her hands. Power she'd never known flowed through her, and struck Oberon, and sent him careening through the wall.

It was magnificent.

"You hurt him with that one. Do it again!"

"I can't, I'm trying."

"How did you do that?" Titania asked eagerly. It was then that Puck began to realize what he should have seen all along.

It wasn't his game. It wasn't David's game, or even Oberon's game.

It was hers. It had always been hers. No matter her name, the most powerful piece on the board was always the Queen.

"I don't know, I don't know." Fox stammered. "I just couldn't let him take my baby."

Oberon burst through the wall again, roaring that he'd had enough – but at this point, it seemed terribly anticlimactic.

"Wait your majesty," Goliath said. "This changes everything." Titania, of course, immediately released them from her spell. David and Goliath moved away, but he stayed where he was.

Time to let the game play out.

The big gargoyle bowed before Oberon – a surprisingly wise move on his part. "Fox's outburst renders this battle unnecessary. If she can tap a talent so woefully underdeveloped, the child can certainly be taught to harness his powers here. He needn't go to Avalon to realize his full potential. He can stay with his parents. Frankly, it would be less trouble for you."

"Hmm. But the Gathering has begun. Who would train the boy in the use of his powers?"

"What about him?" Goliath pointed in his direction, and he smiled.

"Yes," Oberon said, in a tone that made Puck more than a little bit nervous. "What about him?"

"I've got a sunny disposition and I'm always kind to animals," he offered quickly.

"Puck would make a fine teacher," Titania chimed in. "He wishes to stay, and he is already protective of the boy."

He transported himself over to the Xanatos family. "I suppose I could give the little tyke a few pointers," he said, ruffling the newborn's hair. He really was such a cute little thing. Teaching him could be greatly entertaining. When Puck thought of the mischief they could get into …

Oberon advanced on him, and he immediately backed away.

"Very well, Puck. You have made your choice. And now you shall live with it. Forever."

_Forever?_

"You are eternally banished from Avalon, Puck. Never again will you sample its paradise."

_What?_

"No, wait, not eternally!"

"We hereby strip you of all your powers, save when you are teaching or protecting the boy. Such is your punishment. So speaks Oberon!"

Puck cried out then. He couldn't help it. It hurt. Oh, it _hurt_. Like nothing he'd ever felt before, it hurt. To have Avalon denied to him, to have his magic drained from him like this, it was … _unnatural_.

He fell to the ground. "No," he gasped. "Please, my lord. Please reconsider. I'll do anything."

_I am your little Puck, your good Puck, your gentle Puck. I was always your favorite, wasn't I? Please, please, it was only a game. It wasn't even _my_ game. Please don't hate me. Please don't take it all away. Not forever. Please please please …_

For just a moment – perhaps he simply imagined it – he thought Lord Oberon looked stricken. But then his face hardened, and he spat out a single word:

"Pathetic."

He bowed his head. He wanted to shout. He wanted to cry. He wanted to throw a fit about the injustice of it all. But he couldn't.

So he did the only thing he could do; he turned back into Owen. He stood up and put his glasses back on. "Forgive me, my lord. You must do as you see fit. I will stay here with young Alexander."

_This isn't fair this isn't fair this isn't fair! _

Somewhere inside him, the Puck screamed and raged and howled. But Owen was calm. Stoic, even.

He should have known better. He really should have. He'd just defied and humiliated the Lord of Avalon. Did he really think there wouldn't be any consequences?

If he had pulled a stunt like this with Queen Mab, he'd be dead by now.

He walked over to where the Xanatos family was, and stood behind them, saying nothing as Titania approached. He didn't pay much attention to the exchange between the Queen and her daughter, as it confirmed what he'd already realized.

He did notice, however, that Titania whispered something to her. And as she left, while David still stood scowling, Fox's lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile.

The leaders of Avalon faded away. After that, without even looking at any of them, Goliath left the room.

"What did she say to you?" David asked his wife, but she shook her head.

"Not now," she whispered, and nuzzled her son.

"I'm going to find Goliath before he leaves," David said. "There's something I need to say to him." He turned to go, but stopped in his tracks when his gaze fell on Owen. For the first time since he'd known him, David Xanatos appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Owen?"

"Sir?"

" I'll … I'll be right back."

"Of course, sir."

_And then there were three …_

Fox stayed where she was, holding her son tightly. When she spoke, she did not look at him.

"I'm not human." It wasn't a question.

"No, madam. Not entirely."

"And you always knew."

"And I always knew."

"It felt … _good_." Fox said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I mean, I was angry, and scared, and desperate, but when I struck him, I felt ... like someone had taken the blinders off. Like I'd been sleeping, and had finally woken up … that sounds stupid…"

"No, my dear little halfing, it sounds _right_. You have more power than you know."

She finally turned to look at him. He'd never called her that, at least not out loud.

"You couldn't … teach me?"

"I am afraid not. Lord Oberon's decree about the use of my magic was quite specific." Her pale face twitched at that, whether in sympathy for him or in disgust for Oberon, he could not tell.

"Owen, I'm sorry. David and I, we never meant … are you … are you going to be alright?" She asked him because Xanatos couldn't.

_I don't know._

"Of course I will, madam."

_How long is forever?_

*From Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act II, Scene I.


End file.
